Milagro de Navidad
by StarEmm
Summary: Navidad, ¿tiempo de amor, familia milagros y magia?, los Cullen una familia nada normal entenderán que el verdadero significado de la navidad es el amor que une a la familia sin importar raza, credo o religión, La magia de la navidad esta cerca ¿la sienten?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la fantástica Meyer, solo nos pertenece lo aquí narrado.

Contest FFAD: Una Navidad Perfecta

Nombre del Grupo: STAREMM

Nombre del Fic: Milagro de Navidad

Escrito por: Mayra Jaraba (Aryam Shields Masen)

Pareja: Carlisle y Esme Cullen

**Beteado por Vhica Tia Favorita ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**.**

"_**Lo más increíble de los milagros es que ocurren" **_

_**Gilbert Chesterton**_

**.**

**Esperanza**

.

.

Las enfermeras del Northwestern Memorial Hospital lo miraban cuando pasaba quedando todas por minutos algo desubicadas, no era su cabello rubio el que las atraía como si fuese un imán, o aquellos ojos azules como el mar ni mucho menos la sonrisa ladeada que muy pocas veces dedicaba, pero que cuando lo hacía era como si el sol se colara por cada ventana del hospital…Había algo en ese hombre que simplemente te incitaba a observarlo, su mirada penetrante pero tranquila, era la paz que irradiaba desde su interior o su amable manera de ser.

— Doctor Cullen— lo llamó una de las enfermeras, una que al parecer el efecto Cullen no hacía mella en su interior— El doctor Denali y su esposa están en el consultorio seis.

— Gracias Charlotte— Sonrió, antes de girarse y caminar hasta el consultorio seis.

Una mujer estaba sentada fuera del consultorio, ella era hermosa como una muñeca de porcelana, su piel era pálida y su cabello de un extraño color Caramelo.

Cuando él la vio supo que ella sería la mujer de su vida, pero no fue hasta que la vio interna que se arriesgo a decírselo…

Había sido hacía más de veinticinco años cuando la vio por primera vez, en esa competencia a la que su hermana Elizabeth quería que la llevara, ¿qué divertido podía ver una niña de 14 años a un par de caballos brincando cercas?, él no lo sabía pero solo fue sentarse en esa silla y ver los cabellos casi rojos y mirada penetrante y verde…Verde, Carlisle siempre había tenido una debilidad por ese color.

¿Ese era el color de la esperanza no?

Ahora casi treinta años después y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Carlisle se sentía como el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Él no podía perderla, no ahora, no después de haber criado cuatro hijos y llevar tres décadas a su lado, suspiró fuertemente peinando sus cabellos hacia atrás, su mirada azul mar se encontró con aquellos orbes verde esperanza.

Esperanza, tenía que aferrarse a ella…

Caminó los seis pasos que lo separaban de su amiga, su amante, su otra mitad, su mujer, ella se levantó abriendo sus brazos.

Esmerald Cullen conocía a su marido bastante bien, sabía que tras esa sonrisa que le bajaba las bragas a más de una enfermera había un hombre asustado hasta los tuétanos.

— Todo va estar bien — dijo abrazándolo antes de darle un beso.

— Yo debería decirte eso a ti nena— expresó Carlisle colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja —Te amo —susurró en voz baja—pase lo que pase recuerda que te amo y yo estaré contigo como en esas olimpiadas.

—Lo sé—ella acomodó el cuello de la camisa azul de su esposo antes de tomarle la mano y conducirlo dentro del consultorio.

La vida tenía que seguir, el reloj no se detenía y la tierra iba a seguir girando alrededor del sol…

.

.

.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue en absoluto silencio, el rubio pediatra conducía tenso con la mirada la frente pero pérdida.

La esperanza, la esperanza nunca muere…

Un año, eso era todo lo que él tenía, menos de un puto año, sintió el calor de la mano de su mujer colocarse sobre la de él, suspiró llenando sus pulmones de aire antes de mirarla.

— Estaré bien —Susurró y él asintió, sí ella estaría bien, ellos lo afrontarían juntos.

.

.

En el departamento de los Cullen Platt todo era silencio, Carlisle no recordaba cuando había sido la última cena que había ocurrido como la de esa noche.

Quizás cuando sus hijos se fueron alejando uno a uno y solo quedaron ella y el.

Los exámenes habían dado un positivo que él creía remoto…No él creía imposible.

¡Era su mujer!, ¡Su alma!...Su maldita vida entera.

Masticó el último pedazo de lomo que tenía en su plato, antes de alzar la mirada y ver a Esme.

Ella se veía tan radiante, aunque sabía que en el fondo estaba mucho más asustada que él, recogió los platos de la mesa y los llevó hasta el fregadero antes de volver con su esposa y darle uno de los turrones de chocolate que a ella tanto le gustaban.

—Voy a llamar a los chicos—dijo ella con voz suave el la miro antes de negar—Tienen que saberlo Carlisle…Estamos a unas semanas de Noche Buena, podríamos…—su voz se quebró—Podríamos reunirnos todos en la casa de Forks.

Él asintió antes de darle un beso en la frente y caminar hacia su estudio, necesitaba investigar, necesitaba leer, necesitaba quitarse ese miedo que no lo dejaba entender la noticia con claridad.

A sus 47 años Carlisle sabía que era un hombre que aun levantaba pasiones, no era ciego, sabía que más de la mitad de la planta femenina del hospital quería encerrarlo en la habitación del servicio y realizar las más absurdas fantasías con él, mientras que él solo deseaba volver a casa y leer un libro mientras Esme le contaba lo que había sucedido en el entrenamiento.

Esme, su Esmeralda, cuantas semanas había pasado viéndola en silencio, observando como ella y tormenta hacían saltos, se había convertido casi en un acosador, la seguía, iba a lugares donde ella competía y sobre todo estaba allí en sus entrenamientos…

Hasta el día de ese fatídico accidente, el día en el que no le importó mentir con tal de llegar a ella — ¡Soy su novio! —gritó cuando veía como los paramédicos la subían en la ambulancia, ese día se dio cuenta que no podía perder un segundo más…

— ¿Crees que podrás convencerlo Bella? —Escuchó a Esme hablar, su voz se sentía triste y eso le encogía el corazón. —Te entiendo, pero de verdad me gustaría que pudiesen venir, he hablado con Emmett y dijo que haría lo posible con Rosalie, y Alice quedó en confirmarme mañana—se quedó callada un momento al parecer Bella le decía algo—Está bien hija llámame mañana, dile a mi bebé que lo quiero mucho.

Carlisle escuchó la voz dolida de su esposa más aun así no pudo levantarse de la silla, en cambio tomó la foto de sus cuatro hijos.

No eran sangre de su sangre, pero si carne de su carne, no tenían que compartir ADN para que Carlisle Cullen amara con toda su alma a Rosalie, Jasper, Edward y su princesita la pequeña Nessie.

Rosalie, Jasper y Edward habían llegado a ellos por cosas del destino hacía casi diez años, eran pre adolescentes cuando llegaron a la casa Cullen pero eran buenos niños, tratables, amables y dóciles, niños que habían perdido a sus padres por causa de aquel ataque terrorista que había ensombrecido a su país.

Luego de años intentando tener familia, luego de haber intentado miles de tratamientos, habían decidido adoptar, él quería un bebé, un pequeño niño que pudieran educar como sus padres lo habían educado.

Pero ella se enamoró de los tres chicos que estaban apartados jugando Jenga…

— Tienen 15 años mujer y el pequeño tiene 13— le había dicho a su mujer, pero Esme Cullen quería a los niños rubios llenos de energía y a ese pequeño de ojos verdes… Esperanza, si había una para ellos…

Nessie había llegado un par de años después con 10 años y el fantasma del maltrato en su vida, lo miraba con recelo sin importarle que él y Jasper jugaban ajedrez hasta altas horas de la noche, o como permitía que Rose con su largo cabello rubio, sus ojos azules y su piel nivea experimentara con su preciado mercedes, ni como Edward y él se la pasaban escuchando esas canciones pasadas de moda…

Le tomó tiempo, mucho tiempo, pero al final la princesa de ojos cafés había hecho galletas para él.

Carlisle tenía una familia, pero lo más importante Carlisle tenía a Esme.

Abrió su laptop conectándose a Skype, sabía perfectamente que sus hijos eran jóvenes y amantes de la tecnología.

_Rosa-Lie: está conectada_

_BailarinaNess: está conectada_

_DoriNemoJazz: está conectado_

_EdwCullen:….Está ausente_

Suspiró fuertemente antes de colocar sus Nick y reunirlos en un mensaje.

_Los quiero a todos en la casa de Forks para las fiestas, esta vez cuadren sus agendas aun quedan dos semanas_—No era una petición era una orden—_Así tengan que venderle su alma al diablo los quiero a los cuatro, uno nunca sabe cuándo es la última vez que estuviésemos todos juntos._

Cerró la sección sin esperar la contestación de alguno, buscó nuevamente los exámenes que Eleazar le había entregado, los había mandado a repetir hasta que la muestra de sangre se había agotado, todos con el mismo resultado.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí sentado tomando una copa de Whisky como todas las noches.

Buscó información en varias páginas de Internet sintiendo como el miedo se apoderaba de él, como el vacio se instalaba en su pecho…

—Se que nunca he sido muy creyente…—suspiró—pero si existes, no me separes de ella, si esta es tu voluntad, que se cumpla pero no la arranques de mi lado—susurró antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la habitación.

Hacía mucho que no escuchaba ruido alguno en el departamento, así que dedujo que su esposa ya estaba dormida.

Subió las escaleras con parsimonia ¡tenía que ser positivo!

Esme Cullen dormía debajo de las cobijas, estaba helando en la gran Chicago, Carlisle dio un suspiro más antes de dirigirse al baño, se dio una ducha rápida y ya en pijama se recostó a un lado de su esposa.

La amaba… La amaba…La amaba.

Los minutos parecían horas, los segundos duraban una eternidad… No podía conciliar el sueño, pero no quería levantarse de la cama.

—Car—escuchó la voz de su esposa, antes que ella se levantase quedando sentada en la cama mientras lo miraba, la habitación estaba oscura pero podían verse unos pequeños rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana —Car—volvió a llamarlo mientras acariciaba su mejilla—Todo va estar bien—le susurró, él tomó su mano y se levantó de la cama —Tienes que confiar, yo confío en Eleazar y en ti…

—Esme…

—Shtts—sintió los dulces labios de su esposa posarse sobre los de él—No quiero que pienses Carlisle Cullen—le dijo con voz suave—Quiero que me ames.

—Eres mi vida Esme, si algo te llega a suceder…

—No sucederá nada…—lo besó, acomodándose sobre sus piernas ahorcajadas—Ámame, Carlisle, solo ámame—susurró y ella no tenía que pedírselo dos veces.

La acomodó entre sus piernas deslizando las tiras de su camisola mientras su boca la devoraba con hambre y dedicación, ella era su niña, su amante, sus manos recorrieron cada curva de su mujer, su boca se encargó de succionar cada poro de su blanca piel, lamió el valle de sus pechos, succionó cada montículo de carne, chupó como bebé sediento de cada corona rosa, antes de dejarla suavemente en la cama y guiar su miembro hasta su centro.

—Car…. —Esme se agarró de su espalda, años sintiéndolo dentro de ella, años disfrutando del placer que él le otorgaba, pero cada vez era diferente y Carlisle la estaba tratando con tanta ternura que ella pensó que iba a estallar de emoción.

Se quedó quieto anclado a ella como si fuese un salvavidas… Y sí, ella lo era, ella lo era todo, atacó su boca antes de moverse en su interior sintiendo como la ardiente carne de su amada le daba la bienvenida una y otra vez a su hogar.

—Ohh, Esme —murmuró en su cuello —Te amo tanto amor…Tanto, te necesito siempre princesa, siempre aquí junto a mí.

—See —Esme gimió entre jadeos —Junto a ti Carlisle, siempre junto a ti…Ohh por favor no me tortures mas, no soy de porcelana Carlisle —Jadeó antes de que el beso frenético de su esposo ahogara sus gemidos.

Los cuerpos se movían al compás de una misma melodía, sus manos unidas, sus envites sincronizados, el choque de las carnes que juntas proporcionaban la melodía que solo daba el amor, Carlisle tomó una de las piernas de su mujer y la elevó cambiando el ángulo de sus envestidas mientras ella murmuraba lo mucho que lo amaba.

Unieron sus manos sobre la cabeza de ambos, jadeos, choques, gemidos entre cortados, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y miles de suspiros inundaron la habitación, la temperatura cambio drásticamente antes que con un pequeño grito el cuerpo curvilíneo de Esme se pegara completamente al de Carlisle mientras él rugía como animal llegando a su propio nirvana.

—Te amo —susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo, él se deslizó suavemente fuera de ella y luego la atrajo a su pecho dándole dos besos en su frente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la respiración de Esme fuese pausada y acompasada, con el corazón aun latiendo frenéticamente, Carlisle dejó a su mujer sobre las almohadas antes de tomar su celular.

Esme merecía vivir eso, abrió su libreta de contactos y llamó al primer nombre que apareció entre sus contactos.

—Buenas—dijo una voz somnolienta al otro lado de la línea.

—Edward—susurró bajo.

—Papá—dijo la voz masculina.

—Esto no es un pedido Edward, pasaremos navidad todos juntos en la casa que está afuera de Forks.

—Vi tu mensaje papá, tengo una—se escuchó como se levantaba de la cama—Tengo una Sección con…

— ¡Me importa un jodido demonio tu sección Edward! —Gritó —Carlisle nunca gritaba, pero todos los años era una cosa diferente: Edward y sus secciones, Jasper y su no autoridad ante Alice, Rosalie y sus negativas o Ness y sus turnos extras, esta vez NO, Esme se lo merecía, ella quería una navidad con todos sus hijos, pues él se la daría, o se dejaba de llamar Carlisle Gabriel Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la fantástica Meyer, solo nos pertenece lo aquí narrado.

Contest FFAD: Una Navidad Perfecta

Nombre del Grupo: STAREMM

Nombre del Fic: Milagro de Navidad

Escrito por: Salem Fabian (Maricoles)

Pareja: Jasper y Alice

**Beteado por Vhica Tia Favorita **

**( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

Hay dos maneras de vivir su vida: una como si nada es un milagro, la otra es como si todo es un milagro.

Albert Einstein (1879-1955) Científico alemán nacionalizado estadounidense.

Derritiendo el hielo

Mi papá me había llamado por teléfono esa mañana, estaba furioso, porque Alice no me había dado el mensaje de que Esme, nos quería en Navidad en Forks.

Hace más de cuatro años que no veo a mis padres, no son mis padres biológicos, ellos murieron en un accidente. Pero Esme y Carlisle son lo mejor que nos pudo pasar a Rosalie, mi hermana gemela y a mí. Fueron cariñosos, amables y sobre todo nos amaron, nunca se molestaron cuando decidí ser "artista". Soy animador de películas infantiles y no tan infantiles. Trabajo para Pixar, y amo mi trabajo.

Mientras encontraba trabajo ellos me apoyaron y ahora sabía que algo pasaba en mi casa. Mi casa, hace meses que no iba a Forks, prácticamente desde que me casé con Alice. "Mi Alice" que últimamente estaba más irritante y fastidiosa que nunca. No podría existir una pareja más dispareja que nosotros.

Cuando la conocí pensé inmediatamente en la buscadora de The Host, pequeña, de pelo negro y muy fastidiosa.

"Jasper necesito tus papeles", "Jasper necesito que subas a firmar", "Jasper necesito que firmes, ¿a qué hora te vas?", "Jasper no puedes dejarme chistes en tu hoja de entrada y salida", "Jasper esto", "Jasper aquello"; era la cosita más irritante del mundo. Pero me encantaba, todo mundo la llamaba el duende maldito, para mí era mi Hada Encantada. Era tan perfecta, era una mujer perfecta en miniatura.

Por fin un día mientras me gritaba por no facturar no sé qué cosas la besé, no lo pude evitar. Al principio no me respondió, se quedó helada, pero de pronto esa cosa tan pequeñita se había vuelto fuego. Nos hicimos novios, y poco después marido y mujer.

Desde ese día estamos juntos, pero ante los demás ella sigue siendo fría, parece insensible. Mi familia me preguntó si estaba seguro de casarme con ella. Pero cuando estamos juntos es tan diferente.

Yo mido un metro con noventa centímetros y ella no llega al metro con sesenta aunque ella diga que sí. Siempre está buscando algo que hacer, no puede estarse quieta, adora trabajar en el jardín, en la casa, pero sobre todo ama su trabajo.

Ella tuvo una infancia muy difícil por no decir que una adolescencia peor. Su madre era un completo desastre, solo la tuvo para retener a un hombre que al final no pudo retener, y la culpó toda la vida a ella, negándole cualquier tipo de afecto y así creció pensando que todos quieren lastimarla. Pero en realidad es un ángel bajo una dura coraza de piedra.

Bueno pero regresemos al presente, ¿por qué no me había dicho que Esme quería que nos reuniremos con ella? ¿Y porque últimamente estaba aun más irritada, más enojada?, eso quería decir que estaba aun más triste.

¿Qué podía estarla molestando?, pero como había dicho papá era hora de fajarse los pantalones y hablar claro con ella.

Llegó tarde como siempre, yo tenía la mesa puesta y la estaba esperando.

—No celebramos nada Jasper para que tanta ceremonia

La besé y no dejé que siguiera hablando, pero se quedó callada, cosa extraña, siempre estaba quejándose.

—Tenemos mucho que hablar y que celebrar. Ella se puso nerviosa y comenzó a mover sus dedos señal de que estaba nerviosa y se sentía culpable.

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Ella estaba demasiado tensa, se le notaba en la cara.

Cuando terminamos entre los dos recogimos y dejamos todo limpio. Cuando acabamos, tomé una cerveza del refrigerador y le serví una copa de vino blanco, su favorito. La tomé de la mano y la senté encima de mis piernas.

—Alice ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Esme quería que fuéramos para navidad a Forks?

Ella se puso tensa y colocó la copa en la mesa de centro, quiso pararse pero no la dejé.

—Jasper yo . . estamos muy ocupados y si queremos adelantar los pagos de la hipoteca tenemos que ahorrar. —dijo con una voz bajita.

—No quiero adelantar pagos, hemos adelantado muchísimos. Además quiero ver a mi familia y vamos a ir. Los dos, ya tenemos vacaciones desde mañana viernes y regresamos hasta una semana después de empezar el año.

—No, dijo y quiso pararse.

—Sí, está hecho, vamos Alice ni luna de miel tuvimos, bueno no salimos de viaje. Además ya no quiero que trabajes tanto, ya no.

—Pero que voy a hacer si no trabajo.

—Vamos a hacer bebés, muchos bebés. Lindos bebés. O al menos vamos a practicar hacer bebés.

Mis manos ya estaban en sus pechos y ella ya no podía articular palabras, sabía que no quería tener bebés tan rápido pero vamos, teníamos tres años de casados. No era rápido.

Me fascinaba la cara de Alice cuando estaba excitada. Era la verdadera Alice, la que estaba dispuesta a todo, mis manos seguían apretando sus pezones, seguía dejándole pequeños besos pero decidí hacerla explotar ahí sentada encima de mí.

Dejé uno de sus senos y Alice gimió molesta, pero cuando se dio cuenta que mi mano iba para su entre pierna, ella misma abrió un poco más el compás.

Cuando llegué a sus pliegues estaba muy mojada, comencé a frotar su perla, ella comenzó a gemir más fuerte, me encantaba lo receptiva que era, introduje un dedo sin dejar de tocar su perla. Y luego dos.

—Jasper, yo . . —me encantaba cuando perdía el control, ese maldito control.

—Alice ¿quieres que te deje?

Ella abrió sus ojos, sus enormes ojos cafés, muy grandes. Ella quería hablar pero yo había aumentado el ritmo de mis embestidas. Sabía que no podía.

Seguí haciéndola enloquecer hasta que estalló encima de mí con mis dedos dentro de ella.

Y antes de que pudiera recuperarse y comenzar a pelear comencé a desvestirla y desvestirme, ¿cómo lo logré? no lo sé. Pero lo hice y ahí en el maldito sillón blanco, que odiaba, la acosté, ella bajó una pierna para darme más acceso. Pero en vez de entrar en ella lleve mi boca a sus pechos, ella quería tenerlos más grandes, pero eran perfectos, los tomé entre mis manos y noté que estaban más grandes, tal vez era porque estaba muy excitada. Seguí lamiendo y succionando sus senos besándola en el vientre, en los muslos.

Alice se retorcía debajo de mí y comenzó a tocarme, quería hacerme perder el control como yo lo había hecho con ella. Pero no se lo permití, de hoy en adelante el control era mío.

Entré en ella de una sola vez sin darle tiempo a nada, comencé a moverme y sabía que no iba a durar mucho y al ver su cara supe que ella tampoco.

Enseguida no aguanté más y ella me acompañó en pocos segundos. Caí exhausto encima de ella sin dejarla levantarse, moverse o alejarse, la abrace fuerte, muy fuerte y la sentí suspirar. Quise decirle que salíamos al otro día a las doce del día pero ella ya estaba completamente dormida.

La tomé entre mis brazos, la llevé a la cama y la acosté así desnuda y yo junto a ella. Ya se despertaría y se volvería loca, porque solo había aventado los cojines al piso o porque nos dormimos encima de edredón en vez de dentro. Tomé la cobija y nos tapé, ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

Se veía tan linda, sin tanto que cargar. Sólo siendo ella misma.

Sabía que había tenido una infancia realmente difícil pero por que no podía dejarla ir, porque no podía simplemente seguir, pero de eso me encargaría yo.

Al otro día el grito de Alice me despertó.

—Son las nueve de la mañana, en la oficina deben de estar vueltos locos…

La tomé de la mano y la volví a jalar hacia mí. —No vamos a ir a trabajar, yo terminé mis animaciones hace quince días y la supervisión durante estos días la va a llevar Peter, así que respira y comienza a empacar, tenemos menos de tres horas para llegar al tren

—¿Tren? ¿Qué tren? Yo tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Que no, estás de vacaciones, los dos lo estamos, vamos a ir en tren a Forks. Se me hizo muy romántico, ¿No crees?.

— ¿Romántico?, estás loco, no puedo dejar botado mi trabajo.

—No lo estás dejando botado, estás de vacaciones como el resto de los mortales. —La vi ponerse a la defensiva. Así que actúe antes de que consiguiera encontrar la forma de zafarse del compromiso.

—Si no te vistes en quince minutos y comienzas a hacer las maletas, te juro que te llevo como estés, no me importa quién te vea. Así que tú decides.

Ella iba a rebatir pero comencé a vestirme como siempre, se vistió pero se quedó sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados, así que comencé con el pan B.

Hice yo las maletas sin permitirle meter mano.

La escuché repelar por no haber metido su crema de noche y sus zapatillas, sólo metí ropa cómoda y ropa interior sexy. Al final metió varias cosas en su bolsa de mano pero seguía insistiendo que no iba a ir. Poco después de las diez llamé a un taxi, comencé a cerrar las llaves del gas, del agua y a conectar las alarmas y cuando llegó el taxi, metí las maletas. Alice seguía enfurruñada así que la tomé por la cintura y la hice caminar. Cerré la casa y le quité la bolsa de mano.

Sin que se diera cuenta le saqué su cartera con sus documentos, su dinero y tarjetas. La metí en mi mochila junto con mis cosas.

Al llegar a la estación compré los boletos, tardaríamos casi dos días en llegar, pero si en ese tiempo no lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo tal vez no deberíamos de seguir juntos. Sería algo que me dolería en el alma pero era momento de poner a prueba nuestro amor.

Llegamos al compartimiento que nos tocaba, era genial. Tenía un baño miniatura y un sofá cama que me encantó. La cara de Alice era de pánico.

—No puedo Jasper, no puedo estar aquí. —Me dijo aterrada abrazándose a mí.

—Vamos Alice sólo dormiremos dos noches y puedo hacer que se te olvide donde estamos.

—No lo entiendes verdad —dijo mientras se movía el tren indicándonos que partíamos.

—No, explícamelo. —Le dije mientras la jalaba hacia el sofá cama.

Ella me miró y por primera vez la vi débil, triste y a punto de romperse.

—Yo viví en un lugar muy parecido a esto, vivíamos en un trailer, junto con toda la familia de mi madre. No sólo mi madre y mi hermana, sino sus tres hermanas y sus hijos vivíamos diez personas en donde debían vivir cuatro cuando mucho. Nunca había dinero para comida o vestirnos. Mi madre era alcohólica y prostituta. Yo llamé a servicios sociales para que nos llevaran lejos de ella, pero no sé como hizo y al final la que terminó metida en un lío fui yo, me llevaron a un lugar de acogida para niñas problemáticas.

—Llamaron a mi padre pero no quiso quedarse conmigo, me rebelé, me volví una chica imposible, confundí el amor con el sexo. En el instituto comencé a hacerle la vida imposible a una maestra, pero ella en vez de rechazarme me ayudó, habló conmigo, me enseñó a estudiar, a ser fuerte. Estar aquí me recuerda mi infancia. Me siento apretada.

—Alice ya pasó, necesitas ver para adelante, dejar todo eso atrás, anda vamos a darle un nuevo significado a este lugar. Yo voy a ayudarte a sanar todas esas heridas.

De pronto suspiró —Es la primera vez que lo digo y no me duele tanto, me siento más tranquila. Estar contigo me hace sentir normal, amada.

—Eres normal, eres amada, muy amada y eres tú la que no dejas que los demás te amen.

Comencé a llenarla de besos, pero ella me detuvo —No quiero sexo sólo quiero sentirte junto a mí y que me quieres, podemos hacerlo, me siento muy cansada.

Prácticamente se quedó dormida en mis brazos, no era ni la una de la tarde y Alice estaba totalmente dormida.

Alice nunca dormía, mucho menos tanto y menos de día, siempre quería estar trabajando. Ahora entendía que era porque no quería parecerse a su madre, que para ella trabajar y no tener deudas era importante, un suave ronquidito comenzó a salir de su boca. Se veía tan en paz que decidí dejarla dormir, tal vez era lo que necesitaba. Me paré con cuidado y al no sentirme soltó un suspiro. Puse las maletas en el closet y cuando pasaron a preguntarnos si ocuparíamos el carro comedor o preferíamos comer ahí le dije que comeríamos en el dormitorio. Le pedí una botella de vino blanco.

Iba a hacer que Alice dejara las malas experiencias de su niñez atrás. Al menos no le había dolido tanto, me puse a leer un libro, llegó la comida y Alice no despertaba, decidí dejarla dormir, mientras yo seguía leyendo.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde y Alice no despertaba, eso ya me había preocupado demasiado, decidí despertarla.

—Alice, Alice —dije moviéndola —Ali, cariño.

Con trabajo abrió los ojos y me miró — ¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya es tarde para ir a la oficina? —respondió totalmente desorientada.

—Ali estamos en el tren para Forks, y son casi las siete de la noche. Llevas dormida desde la una.

Alice se sobresaltó, — ¿Dormí tanto? Últimamente me siento cansada todo el tiempo, y sin ganas de hacer nada. Jasper ¿Y si estoy enferma?

—No, te verías enferma ¿no?

No soportaría perderla.

—Jasper tengo miedo, no quiero estar enferma, no quiero morirme. Dijo y se abrazó a mí.

Alice jamás decía que tenía miedo, al menos no lo exteriorizaba ¿qué le pasaba?

Nos quedamos abrazados un rato, cuando anunciaron que llegaríamos a Sacramento California, y le dije a Alice si quería bajar a buscar a un hospital no importaba que no llegáramos a Forks.

Le preguntamos a uno de los camareros por un hospital y nos informó que tenían un doctor a bordo que podía ayudarnos.

—Vamos dijo Alice tomándome la mano.

— ¿Pero si es algo más grave?

—Si el doctor considera necesario nos mandará a un hospital, anda vamos. Tu familia no me perdonaría que no te llevara a Forks.

Llegamos al carro del doctor y me sorprendió que era un consultorio muy bien equipado. Para ser tan pequeño.

—Veamos dígame que síntomas tiene mientras yo le tomo la presión.

—Bueno tengo unos días que me siento demasiado cansada, con mucho sueño.

El doctor inflaba y desinfladla el aparato ese, después le escuchó el corazón, los pulmones. Y al final le dijo —¿Es usted casada? Alice asintió ¿hace cuánto tuvo su menstruación por última vez?

Alice se quedó pensando y luego abrió muy grande sus enormes ojos. —Hace más de dos meses.

—Bueno, si no me equivoco, lo que usted tiene debe de quitársele en unos meses, es mas saldrá llorando.

Alice y yo nos quedamos en shock. Le dio una prueba de farmacia y nos dijo que lo confirmáramos al llegar a nuestra casa.

Llegamos al vagón y nos quedamos sentados en la cama, sin movernos.

—Será mejor saberlo cuando antes.

Ali entró al baño y cerró la puerta.

Cinco minutos, le daría tiempo.

Quince minutos, después quería tirar la puerta.

A los veinte minutos decididamente estaba a punto de tirar la puerta cuando escuché los sollozos de Alice.

—Alice cariño ábreme por favor, lo que sea lo enfrentaremos juntos. Vamos amor, tu eres mi vida, no me dejes fuera.

La puerta se abrió y estaba Alice sentada en el pequeño retrete.

Alzó sus ojos —¿Y si soy tan mala madre como la mía? ¿Cómo se que soy capaz de quererlo? ¿Y si sólo le hago daño? ¿Qué voy a hacer Jasper? ¿Dime que tengo que hacer? Muero de miedo, de felicidad pero siento angustia, tristeza y todo al mismo tiempo.

Me acerqué a ella, pensando en cómo demostrarle que no sería mala madre.

Por fin una idea vino a mi mente.

—Tienes razón Ali, no lo sabemos y si mejor abortas a este bebé y cuando te sientas preparada tenemos otro.

Alice me aventó y se llevó las manos al vientre.

— ¡Estás loco, nunca haría algo así! Si no lo quieres puedes irte, yo sola puedo cuidar de mi bebé, darle el amor que necesita.

Ella me miró ceñuda, y vio mi sonrisa. La volví a abrazar y le dije —Ves como eres una excelente madre, protegiste a tu bebé. Te amo a ti y a este bebé.

— ¿Le vas a decir a tu familia?

—Claro que les diré, imagínate la felicidad que les va a dar.

—Ellos no me quieren.

—No, lo que pasa es que no te conocen. Mira, me gustaría que ya no trabajaras tanto, ahora que está el bebé pero tú eres la que decidirá.

—Creo que no podré, los últimos días me costaba estar despierta, ¿cuánto tiempo tendré? ¿Dos meses o más? ¿Crees que tu papá pueda decírnoslo? ¿O tu hermano? ¿Quiero conocerlo o conocerla?

¿Qué prefieres niño o niña? A mí me gustaría un niño, y después una niña. . .

Alice se soltó hablando, nunca hablaba tanto. Pedimos comida para cenar en el vagón. Los ojos de Alice tenían un brillo especial.

Cenamos tranquilos pero no en silencio, Alice me contaba los planes que se le iban ocurriendo, desde llevar al bebé a la guardería o dejar de trabajar hasta que nombre le pondríamos. Yo estaba contento y la dejaba hablar a sus anchas.

Comió todo hasta el postre que siempre rechazaba y poco después de que nos llevaran la cena, Alice estaba dormida y volvía hacer ese ronquidito tan sexy.

Comencé a tocarle su cara, sus pechos y su vientre donde crecía nuestro bebé.

¿Cómo sería?, ¿tendría el cabello obscuro o claro como yo?, ¿sería una pequeña Alice o un Pequeño Jasper?, ¿tendría ojos azules como yo o cafés como Alice?

Alice comenzó a moverse inquieta, la abracé fuerte y dejó de moverse.

De pronto soltó —Jass te amo, no me dejes. —Y comenzó a llorar.

—Ali, cariño estoy aquí contigo, nunca voy a dejarte.

Alice abrió sus grandes ojos marrones y me miró.

—Estaba soñando que cuando llegábamos a Forks me dejabas por otra mujer, que tus padres si la querían, sentí mucho dolor.

—Ali, amor nunca podría pasar eso porque a la única mujer que amo es a ti, y si a mis padres no les caes muy bien no me importa. Además no es que no les caigas bien es que tu no les diste la oportunidad de conocerte. Ni siquiera les diste un beso amor.

Alice se puso toda roja, sabiendo que sí era su culpa.

—¿Crees que si me disculpo, ellos lleguen a quererme?

—No la verdad no lo creo —le dije serio —ellos te van a adorar cuando conozcan a la verdadera Alice.

—Tonto —dijo pegándome con la almohada, —pensé que lo decías de verdad me dieron muchas ganas de llorar.

Inmediatamente me abrazó muy fuerte.

—Yo quiero que saque tus ojos azules, y tu cabello.

—Creo que tendremos problemas, yo quiero que tenga tu color de ojos y tu cabello.

—Podemos tener varios —me dijo viéndome a través de su pestañas.

—¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? Cinco. —le dije mientras ella movía la cabeza negativamente.

—Contigo podría tener mil, pero tres son suficientes. ¿Te los imaginas corriendo en los sillones?

— ¿No te importaría que los ensuciaran?

Alice movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con fuerza.

—No, pero si los educaría y sobre todo los haría muy felices. Eso sí, nunca los golpearía y nunca los dejaría sin comer, les darla miles de libros …

¿Qué estaba diciendo Alice? ¿Qué no los golpearía, ni los dejaría sin comer? Cuanto debió de sufrir mi pobre pequeña, la apreté fuerte y nos quedamos así callados sin decir nada.

—Alice, te amo.

¿Cómo lo hicimos? no lo sé pero en esa pequeña cama nos demostramos todo nuestro amor, varias veces.

El veintitrés me costó mucho despertar a Alice, al parecer el embarazo la cansaba mucho más que otra cosa, no tenía ni nauseas ni mareos, sólo mucho sueño.

Papá fue a recogernos a la estación y estaba muy serio, todavía estaba enojado con Alice por no haberme dicho lo de Esme.

Alice lo saludó dándole un efusivo beso en la mejilla.

—Papá, podemos pasar al hospital antes de llegar a casa.

— ¿Está alguno enfermo?

—No estamos enfermos —le dije mientras apretaba la mano de Alice. —Solo queremos confirmar una noticia. Y necesitamos tu ayuda.

—En el tren —dijo Alice muy tímida —nos enteramos que vamos a ser papás.

Mi papá freno el auto y Alice que iba en el asiento trasero y mal sentada, salió hacia el otro lado.

—¿Están seguros?

—Pues . . —Le dije mientras me volteaba ayudando a Alice a sentarse —El doctor nos dijo que era lo más probable y nos dio una prueba de farmacia y salió positiva. Pero Alice no ha sentido ni nauseas, ni mareos, solo tiene mucho, pero mucho sueño. Puede dormirse en cualquier lado.

—La verdad es que sí —dice Alice sin poder reprimir un bostezo. —Pero queremos confirmarlo y si se puede saber exactamente cuantos meses tengo... tenemos de embarazo.

Carlisle le sonrío y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Tengo al hombre perfecto para este trabajo.

Nos llevó al hospital mientras le preguntaba a Alice varias cosas y Alice le contestaba de manera muy amable.

Cuando llegamos al hospital Alice quería ir al baño y mientras ella iba papá me preguntó.

—¿Es la misma chica que conocimos? Es como si fuera otra, hasta su cara es distinta.

—Papá, ella tuvo una infancia y adolescencia espantosa, y está intentando dejarla atrás, por favor no empieces. Ella quiere pedirles disculpas. Esta intentándolo.

—Me gusta esta nueva chica, voy a buscar a Eleazar, él es el mejor, tranquilo, te lo digo por experiencia.

Alice salió del baño y me dijo.

—Tu papá me cae muy bien, ojalá el mío me hubiera querido.

—Él se lo perdió, así que yo me quedé con todo ese amor.

Caminamos hacia el consultorio de papá, porque no me dijo donde vernos.

Cuando llegamos a su consultorio mi celular sonó, el tema de The Who se escuchó fuerte.

— ¿Bueno?, si, tercer piso, consultorio nueve, ok vamos para allá. Vamos Alice es en el tercer piso.

Nos tomamos de la mano y llegamos, un doctor al lado de papá nos saludo y nos dijo que sería mejor hacerle un ultrasonido a Alice así saldríamos de dudas del tiempo y de si estaba embarazada.

Nos explicó que no todas las embarazadas tenían todos los síntomas.

—Bueno empecemos, súbete a la camilla y descubre el vientre.

Mi papá iba a salirse pero Alice le dijo —Si quiere puede quedarse.

—Gracias, me encantaría conocer a mi nieto —el doctor miró a papá y sonrío.

—Crece la familia ¿No?

—Sí, crece, dijo papá; pero sin sonreír.

Le puso un gel transparente y Alice dio un pequeño brinquito.

—Está frío —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Un poco, perdón por no avisarte. Bueno veamos, mmm...

El doctor movió para un lado y luego para el otro el maldito aparatito.

—Pues efectivamente estás embarazada y tienes, si mis medidas no me fallan, casi diez semanas; pero no vas a tener un bebé sino dos, miren a sus hijos.

Alice intentó levantarse pero no pudo hacerlo. Mi papá se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse un poco para que pudiera ver a los bebés.

El doctor seguía moviendo el aparato, y arrugó la boca.

Por fin recordé como hablar.

—¿Qué pasa doctor?

—Creo que veo otro producto, señora puede moverse un poco hacia su costado izquierdo. Sí, miren, ahí está, serán padres de trillizos.

Miré a Alice y vi temor en sus ojos, sabía que tendría miedo.

—Alice queríamos tres hijos y los hicimos de un jalón le dije abrazándola.

—Jasper tengo miedo, y si no soy buena mamá ¿cómo voy a cuidar tres niños al mismo tiempo? Voy a tener que dejar de trabajar.

—Tranquila, ya veremos lo del trabajo y serás una madre maravillosa.

Pero por dentro, sí que tenía miedo ¿cómo íbamos a hacerle con tres niños? Me imaginé tres hermosas niñas idénticas a Alice y comencé a calmarme.

—Jass ya te batiste de gel—me dijo y una risita nerviosa salió de ella.

—No me importa, quiero quedarme así contigo para siempre.

—Pueden quedarse así siempre, pero en otro lado porque aquí será difícil, porque tengo consulta en quince minutos —Dijo el doctor. —Te voy a recetar unas vitaminas especiales, vas a necesitarlas tienes tres pequeños en ese cuerpo, así que será lo mejor; también en cuanto lleguen a su casa has cita con tu ginecólogo, el final del embarazo puede ser algo complicado porque tus bebes se ven grandes. Y tú eres algo pequeña, así que lo mejor es que te estén monitoreando.

Me alerté — ¿Cómo que complicado?

—Si gestar a un bebé requiere tomar de la madre ciertos nutrientes, ella —Alice le dije —Alice lleva tres y es pequeña así que imagínate el peso que cargará, para el final del embarazo supongamos que cada bebé pese dos kilos, más el líquido. Serán cuando pocos quince kilos.

La cara de Alice se iba poniendo más y más blanca, y se tambaleó un poco. Papá la detuvo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. —Siento que no puedo respirar, me falta el aire.

Papá comenzó a sobarle la espalda y a tranquilizarla.

—Tranquila, respira, verás como todo sale bien.

—¿Y si no soy una buena madre? ¿Y si no puedo cuidar a los tres?

Se veía realmente afectada, apenas iba a acercarme a ella pero papá me ganó.

—Si vas a poder, mira cuando nosotros adoptamos a los chicos, los adoptamos a los tres juntos. Fue difícil, no te voy a decir que fue muy fácil pero lo logramos, tendrás momentos en que vas a querer ahorcarlos pero la mayoría son buenos momentos.

Alice se iba calmando mientras mi padre le hablaba, al final se volteó y le dio un abrazo.

—Gracias Carlisle —le dijo, ella siempre lo llamaba señor Cullen.

—Gracias a ti, vas a traer a nuestra familia muchos nietos y mucha felicidad.

Salimos del doctor con la receta y mucho menos asustados.

Pasamos por las vitaminas y fuimos para casa.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	3. Chapter 3

Contest de navidad. Grupo: Star Emm

FF/TaNiiaGG

Capítulo 3 Una Luz

Beta Vhica Tia Favorita

Beta FFADD

_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante._

_Oscar Wilde (1854-1900) Dramaturgo y novelista irlandés_.

Iniciando sesión.

"Tienes un msj de Papá Cullen… "

"¡Oh Dios! espero no estar en problemas de nuevo." Ese fue mi original pensamiento, pero lo que encontré fue algo muy diferente. Por primera vez papá pedía algo así como sonando un poco mandón, cre… bah, en realidad no sé.

Cerré sesión luego de eso. Ya no quería saber más nada, ya había hablado con mis alumnos de danza clásica (ballet) para concordar otro momento de reunión ya que mi amado futuro marido estaba en casa ¡por fin!

Con tan solo 19 años de edad era una de las profesoras suplentes pero más parecía encargada del colegio. Desde que tengo memoria he bailado. Y un día papá Carl y ma Esme me preguntaron que quería hacer y lo único que respondí según ellos es bailar. Hoy ya terminé los estudios pero haciendo en simultaneo la carrera de danzas, especializadas en ballet clásico.

Desde que nos comprometimos es decir hace tres días. Jake y yo estábamos como locos, parecía que justo ahora cuando estábamos en la sima de nuestra relación todo el mundo quería algo de nosotros. Y mi tan querido novio/prometido no tenía mejor corazón que ir como buen samaritano.

Como soy profesora en The Juilliard School, constantemente estaba viajando. Eso sumado a que Jake era el famosísimo empresario de motos de Washington Black´s Company.

¿Y cómo un empresario se enamoró de una bailarina de ballet?

¡Por un café!

Aunque suena increíble, habían confundido nuestros cafés, en la mesa de entrada. Cuando fuimos a quejarnos al mismo tiempo nos topamos…y sonará tonto pero… ¡existe amor primera vista!

Bueno a segunda vista ya que nos conocíamos del colegio. Quién diría que se haría un pañuelo el mundo y encontrarme con mi viejo compañero de secundaria Jacob, parece que el que no haya ido a Forks School no existiera en el mapa.

Fue muy loco todo cuando él se dio cuenta que era yo, y yo no podría creer que era él. Lo recordaba como un niño molestándome y no el hombre que hoy está enfrente de mí diciéndome que soy la luz de su vida.

Hace como 2 años que sucedió eso. Ahora y después de todas las señales que le mandé. Creo que lo reconsideró y tomó conciencia. Eso y que había una larga fila de "pretendientes" queriendo ser mi amado Romeo.

Sí, Jake es celoso. Pero sabe controlarse, bueno eso es lo que anda haciendo.

Al ser docente, cosa que jamás creí, ayudaba a las chicas con sus tesinas, a los chicos los ayudaba con sus arabesque*. Algunos en realidad necesitaban ayuda y extrema ayuda.

Me encantaba ayudar a los chicos que necesitaban solo un pequeño empujoncito. Ser una de las reconocidas bailarinas y profesoras no traía buenos amigos a mi entorno.

Pero como papá una vez me enseñó:

"Se honesta de corazón y las cosas buenas llegarán a ti"

Papá y sus frases de aliento inconfundible, extrañaba a mi viejo Cullen.

Ya había terminado de guardar los archivos de las tesinas. Miré mi horario y podría quizás ajustar un poco y que me queden más de dos semanas de unas muy bien merecidas vacaciones al frio y lluvioso Forks.

Pero ahora ¿cómo le digo a mi Babybú que hay que cambiar planes?

Ya sé... ¿Cómo se conquista a un hombre... que es súper dotado, que tiene una espalda de puta madre, que tiene la sensibilidad de un gatito, ok un leoncito, que esté comprometido conmigo?

¡Una muy y generosa cena fogosa!

Pero quizás sospeche algo, o quizás no. No pierdo nada con arriesgarme un poco.

Tomé mi Blackberry y busqué su nombre.

Al segundo tono atendió.

—Hola, muy buenos días, se ha comunicado con el celular del presidente, sexy, caliente y muy comprometido empresario de motos, enamorado de una hermosa bailarina que me da los orgasmos más grandiosos de mi existencia. Después del beso deje su mensaje. —Cuando no él y sus tan románticas contestaciones. Dejé que terminara de vanagloriarse.

—Estás en alta voz Jake. —Una idea de maldad cruzó por mi mente.

— ¿En serio? Y ahora me lo dices, amor por qué no cortaste mi monólogo sobre excitado antes entonces.

—Porque es lindo saber de vez en cuando que te comportas como todo un semental.

—No eso no es justo amor.

—Tranquilo Babybú, no estás en alta voz.

—Respiro tranquilo entonces, a que se debe la sorpresa de que mi amada me llame.

— ¿Estás disponible esta noche, toda la noche para una cena con tu prometida?

—Eso ni se pregunta, debo dormir y soñar que estás a mi lado solo para despertar y saber que estás a mi lado, —muy romántico.

—Sabes que te amo.

—Sabes que eres mi vida ahora.

—Entonces esta noche a las 8 ¿está bien?

—Sip, ahí me tendrás.

— ¡Gracias Babybú!

—Te cuidas y no seas una mala profesora como esas que teníamos en la escuela.

—No amor, te cuidas tú también.

—Adiós.

—Adiós.

A ordenar mi cerebro ya es 20 de diciembre, tengo unos pocos días para convencer a Jake de ir a Forks a pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo.

No creo que Billy, Seth o quizás Leah se enojen por no pasar este año con ellos. Es que ese mensaje de papá me daba vueltas el cerebro.

Jamás nos exigió nada, y era muy honesto y sincero con las palabras.

Sabía que algo no muy bueno había detrás de todas esas conjunción de letras, pero no se qué sería. Y eso me traía los pelos de punta.

Así como la loca de mi hermana Alice, tendría que hablar con ella a ver si me recomienda algún conjunto para esta noche.

Tecleé el celular mandando le un WhatsApp

"Hola querida saltarina, necesito tu ayuda mándame señales."

Ness.

No tardo ni un minuto en contestarme.

"Hola mostrita ¿qué necesitas?"

Alice.

"Ayuda con la ropa"

Ness.

"¡Oh! Esa es mi especialidad, ¿alguna ocasión importante?"

Alice.

"¡Sí! Convencer a mi prometido de ir de viaje a conocer a los suegros."

Ness

"¿Prometido? ¿Por qué no me has condado Vanessa?"

Alice.

"¡Upps! ¿Pronto lo sabrás, alguna sugerencia? Conoces mi guardarropa mejor que yo."

Ness

"¡Ok! Creo tener la sensación de saber que es. Zapatos de Gucci y el vestido negro de la cena."

Alice

"¡No! Tiene que ser algo más tranquilo... Eso que diga que necesito convencerlo de algo pero al estilo profesional."

Ness.

"Ya sé, la camisa sin mangas de cuello y bordes de negro que te compré la semana pasada, el pantalón del traje negro que no quieres usar y los zapatos negros de tacón. Cabello suelto y casi nada de maquillaje."

Alice.

"No has pensado en poner una página de internet que diga: _Vestirte rápido en 5 segundos con mis trucos_. Jaja ¡gracias Sister! Nos estamos hablando."

Ness

"Nos vemos en el día de árbol verde."

Alice

"¡Y luces rojas! Love xoxo."

Ness.

Seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra, gracias a mi cuñada Bella sabía que cocinar, iba a ser toda una proeza para mí pero lo logré en menos del tiempo que creí.

Una rica lasaña hecha con amor. Que mejor receta para conquistar el estomago de un hombre. Eso me recuerda a grandote. ¡Ay pobre Rose! Ok, no nos desviemos del asunto.

Esta misión imposible. "convencer a mi prometido de conocer a los suegros"

Fase uno: ropa.

Listo

Fase dos: lencería provocadora marca extra excitante .

Listo

Fase tres: comida

Listo

Fase cuatro: ¿Cuál carajos era la fase cuatro?

Ah sí, si... convencerlo… lo lograré... lo lograré... si se que lo haré... sii… Yo puedo

Ok Vanessa ya va siendo hora que plantes los pies en la tierra, y que Jake conozca a los hermosos de mis padres.

Mi futuro marido es todo un semental. En lo que la buena palabra se lo puede decir. Aunque pervirtiendo un poco las palabras y quizás sacándolas un poco de contexto, seguía siendo hermosamente perfecto dentro de todas sus locas ocurrencias.

Con tan solo 22 años y estudiando administración de empresas, mi chico, era toda una promesa de la descendencia Black.

Sus padres no esperaban que se comprometiera tan rápido y mucho menos con la loquita de su ex compañera de secundaria. Que hermosos recuerdos, aunque debo de felicitarme por haberme cobrado cada una de esas pequeñas venganzas.

Tan tierno y tan bruto. Si ese es mi novio / futuro marido.

Mire la hora 7:35 ¡oh! ¡Jesús! 20 minutos para cambiarme.

Ok. A la ducha urgentemente.

Lavar bien todo mi cuerpo con el shampoo de jazmines, secar mi cabello mientras me pongo la lencería. Y estar lista en menos de 15 eso si es mi locura personal.

Cabello ligeramente alisado. Y un poco de brillo en los labios y ojos que transformen al mostrito en una bella sirenita.

¡Dios! ¡Que Jake diga que si!

Ok. Otros cuanto si... más no le hacen mal.

Terminaba de ponerme mi perfume de jazmín. Si lo sé, me encanta el jazmín.

Escuché el tintineo de unas llaves. Eso es una sola cosa. Jake está en casa, en nuestro depa. Hacía pocos meses implementamos esto de vivir juntos. Gracias al cielo todavía no se ha espantado de ver tantas mayas de ballet, tutús, ropa muy ajustada.

Eso me recuerda que hoy tengo que sacar mis mejores trucos de seducción.

— ¿Amor? ¿Dónde estás? —la voz de mi sexy man me llama, este es mi momento de convencer a la fiera que su princesa debe ir con sus padres y él también.

—Ya voy Baby, estoy en el cuarto. —respira.

Cuando entré al comedor lo vi con los ojos abiertos de par en par, es que me había lucido con la decoración de la mesa y los platos. Nunca hay que perder ese toque femenino de querer arreglar todo.

—Parece que estamos de festejos, alguna noticia aparte de ser la mujer más hermosa del planeta y te vas a casar conmigo mmm…

Lo miré de pies a cabeza jamás me cansaré de este muchachote, estaba elegantemente un traje simple y una camisa, no perdón, la camisa blanca que le regalé por su cumpleaños. Según él decía que le traía suerte.

—No Baby, solo una cena de dos enamorados que están por casarse muy pronto. —sonrió como si le hubiera dicho hoy es tu cumpleaños.

—Mmm, me parece bien, ¿quiere hacerme los honores y tomar asiento? —corrió la silla para que me sentara, debo de admitir que esto de que sea así de caballero me tenía embobada hasta las manos.

—Como veo que ya me has hecho el cateo personal de mi vestimenta, déjame decirte amor, que estás como si fueras la diosa más sexy del Olimpo y yo sea un jodido afortunado en tenerte esta noche conmigo. —y el público grita "aaawwwww," respira, respira.

—Gracias Baby. ¿Quieres cenar y después vamos a la terraza? —su mirada, me quemaba la piel lenta y dolorosamente. ¡Jesús, este hombre destila que está enamorado de ti!

—Veo, que mi chica ha pensado en todo. Hasta en el vino. Mmm ¿estás segura que alguna sorpresa o día de festejo no es? —me miró con los ojitos picarones de él. Esos ojos prometían noche de sexo desenfrenado.

—No Babybú. Solo quiero cenar con mi futuro marido. Y ver las estrellas de tu mano – ¡jadeó! Eso era un puto jadeo, ¡sí! Nees 1 Jake 0.

—Esta noche, parece ser una noche prometedora. Venía pensando en algo muy diferente a todo esto, pero me has sorprendido. Y creo, que no será la única vez que lo hagas. Sabes que te amo con todas las fibras de mi corazón. —Romanticismo mode on.

—Y sabes que eres el hombre que me hace la mujer más dichosa y feliz.

—Sí, es parte de mi encanto.

—Jaja, ¿cenamos?

—Sí, ¿cocinaste?

—Sí, lo hice yo.

—Ya quiero probar.

La cena transcurrió entre miradas súper cargadas, de roce de manos súper amorosas, y una que otra sonrisa.

Si me preguntarán si soy feliz… pues bueno déjenme decirles que la felicidad es algo que se siente, se percibe en el aire, es algo que te arrasa el corazón y te hace volar.

Destapó el segundo vino y el ruido me sacó de los pensamientos profundos que estaba teniendo.

— ¿Terminaste? —asentí despacio mientras quitaba la servilleta de mi piernas – ¿Quieres mas vino? —y me mostró su hermosos dientes blancos.

—Sí, gracias. Vamos a la terraza para tomar un poco de aire y hablamos más tranquilos.

—Te sigo amor.

Nuestro departamento estaba en el último piso, es decir en el tercer piso del edificio. Dejándonos una hermosa terraza. Cuando la descubrí por pura casualidad queriendo saber a donde llevaba esa puerta al final del pasillo. Le pregunté al encargado si era posible limpiarlo para ser utilizado. Se sorprendió mucho cuando le pedí ayuda, ahora gracias a la ayuda de Emmet, y a mi hermana Alice ahora parecía un jardín de tomar el té. Tenía un poco de flores, un camino de piedras que llevaban a un hermoso sillón bajo un techo de madera, hermoso. Cuando lo inauguramos con Alice. A Jake le encantó y no dudó que comprar el departamento a elección mía, fue una de las más grandes ideas que tuvo.

Tomó mi mano y subimos los escalones que nos llevaban a nuestro lugar secreto.

—Baby, – fui la primera que rompió ese silencio que había entre nosotros, que era lo más hermoso —tengo que consultarte algo pero quiero que lo pienses bien y con la mente fresca. —Miré de reojo sus acciones y solo sonrió ampliamente.

—La cena era un as, ahora estás jugando tus cartas amor, ¿Qué es lo que perturba a mi diosa?

—Baby, ¿me amas? – me miró como si le hubiera dicho que los sapos son caballos.

—Esa pregunta me ofende, pero te la responderé para esos pensamientos locos de bailarina que tienes. Te amo tanto que parece que volara en las galaxias cada vez que tu mano toca la mía. Pero yo no floto a la deriva. Un nuevo cordel me ata a mi posición y no uno solo, sino un millón y no eran cordeles, sino cables de acero. Sí, un millón de cables de acero me fijan al mismísimo centro del universo. Y podía ver perfectamente cómo el mundo entero giraba en torno a ese punto. Hasta el momento, nunca jamás había visto la simetría del cosmos, pero ahora me parecía evidente. La gravedad de la Tierra ya no me ataba al suelo que pisaba.  
Lo que ahora hacía que tuviera los pies en el suelo eres tú, solo tú amor. —Me aferré a su cuello y lo único que supe hacer fue besarlo, besarlo hasta que no me quedaran dudas que él era mi amor, él es esa persona que uno llama mi ideal, mi pareja, mi alma gemela era mi dirección mi mapa, mi estilo de vida, mi ser, el padre de mis hijos. Y lo tenía delante de mí estregándose al beso más profundo y apasionado que jamás había dado.

— ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! —Beso —te amo —beso — ¡DIOS! te amo tanto…

Y sus risas, llenaron nuestro abrazo de electrizante, risas…

—Pero, que es lo que ven mis ojos, VANESSA CULLEN ¿eso que llevas debajo de esta muy reveladora camisa es el conjunto de lencería blanca?

— ¿Upps?

—Con "upps" no arreglamos nada, mmm creo que es momento que me enseñes como queda el color blanco sobre tu piel amor.

—Pero antes tengo que preguntarte algo más.

— ¿Algo más?

—Si, baby, pero por favor solo espero que tu respuesta sea positiva.

—Que pasa Ness, me asustas. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sucedió algo? —y sus ojos me inspeccionaban de arriba abajo, como buscando alguna herida. Hasta que se quedó mirando mi vientre. Como si fuera algo loco primero quedó en shock, luego sonrió como un demente. —Amor, ¿vamos a ser padres?

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Bueno, la cena, la ropa, y ahora la lencería fina blanca que llevas debajo de todo esta molestosa y obstaculizadora ropa que tienes puesta.

—No, amor, todavía no vamos a ser padres. —Suspiró, ¿triste mente? ¿Enserio ese fue un suspiro triste?, ¡Dios! Este hombre quiere matarme con estas ocurrencias que tiene.

— ¡Ah! Creí que…. Quizás… hubiera la posibilidad…

—Y la hay amor, la hay pero todavía no es el momento.

—Entonces no sé que es, deja ya esta locura de dar tantas preguntontas y dime que es lo que tu mente está tramando. Que quiero probar eso que llevas debajo.

—Jacob, mis padres quieren que pasemos navidad y año nuevo con ellos. Es muy importante para ellos que yo esté. Y más ahora, creo que es el momento de decirles que encontré al hombre de mi corazón.

Me miró tranquilo, me abrazó más y mucho más fuerte que antes.

—Es el momento justo baby. Tenemos, tienen que saber que ya soy grande y te quiero y quiero que seas parte de mi vida.

—Gracias. No tengo palabras para expresarte lo importante que eres para mí. Es por eso que hiciste todo esto amor. Mírame Ness, mírame bien nena. Soy el hombre más afortunado de tener tu amor. Soy el hombre más envidiado del planeta, por tenerte a mi lado cada mañana y ser la chica que está a mi lado cada noche. Es más que obvio que iré contigo. No era necesario todo esto pero déjame decirte que me has sorprendido Baby. Conozco a la mujer de la que me he enamorado, reconozco que a veces exagero con las cosas que suelen suceder. Pero jamás, jamás y escúchame bien, jamás te dejaré sola, porque no quiero ni pensar en la sensación de perderte. Y si por estar contigo tengo que enfrentarme a todos los Cullen, lobos, vampiros o lo que se atraviese, lo haría solo para despertar en tus brazos. Te amo más de lo que el corazón puede amar.

—Te amo hasta que pareciera doler.

—Sí. Así te amo.

—Así te amo también. Entonces es un sí Baby. ¿Vamos a Forks?

—Si Ness, vamos a conocer a mis suegros.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!


End file.
